Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{2}{12}-3\dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{2}{12}} - {3} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {3} + {\dfrac{2}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{2}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 2 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{4}{24}-\dfrac{3}{24}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{1}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{1}{24}$